


莫萨短文合集

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 都是一些小短文1. Faded（色击paro）2. 34字3. Toxic（NC17）4. 苹果玫瑰花派（情人节贺文）5. 开花啦！（双植物）6. Mr. Ecliar and Mr. Puff (双泡芙，含miflo)7. After Death（小尝试）





	1. Faded（色击paro）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们的世界的褪色不像玫瑰花瓣那样，需要好几个星期——他们只需要几秒钟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的！色击paro

莫扎特之前很喜欢收集各色的玫瑰花瓣，然后把它们放进精美的玻璃瓶里，在瓶子上小心地贴好对应的标签，红色粉色杏色白色，各色的花瓣堆了一瓶又一瓶。

萨列里有时候会由着莫扎特的任性，自己却躲在窗帘后面看着他拿着自己买来的不重样的玫瑰问那些年老的长者每一种色彩的拼写，手中是从他桌上顺走的好纸。

莫扎特对颜色并无太多的执着，毕竟他的天赋并不在于画笔之上，星星上的金子仅沾染在他弹琴的指尖，又没有落到执笔的手指上。

萨列里从小就看不见颜色，不过他也不在意，因为他喜欢的音乐是单调的黑白色，金属的白色反光优雅的像一张祖母首饰里的肖像画。

萨列里在与莫扎特见面之后看见的第二样东西是美泉宫走廊外盛放的玫瑰，那时候他还不知道那颜色和血的颜色相差无几，只不过更加鲜嫩。  
可是最后血会变成单调而干涸的棕色，不过莫扎特也不会在意。  
因为他再也看不见了。

莫扎特之前很喜欢收集各色的花瓣，然后把它们放进玻璃瓶里，在瓶子上小心地贴好对应的标签，红色粉色紫色蓝色，各色的花瓣堆了一瓶又一瓶。  
可是最后这些花瓣都会变成枯燥的棕色，不过萨列里也不在意。  
因为他再也看不见了。

他们眼中的颜色就这样随着褪色的花瓣掉落的颜色，摔碎了满地。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *色击：soulmate的一种。在遇见自己的soulmate之前世界是黑白色，在遇见soulmate的那一刻整个世界会变成彩色。我挑选的是soulmate色击是一方死去之后另一方的颜色会褪去，变回黑白的那种。


	2. 34字

萨列里吻了一下莫扎特送他的玫瑰花。

莫扎特笑了。

萨列里打了个喷嚏。

然后他醒了。


	3. Toxic（NC17）

萨列里不是第一天注意到那个歌者。

灯光昏暗的酒吧，那些昏黄的老旧泛黄灯泡里的光只能照清老式鸡尾酒杯的隐约纹路，冰块上铺了一层碎金，甚至都比歌者的脸颊更加清晰。

琥珀的鸡尾酒铺满了杯底，萨列里的眼前被昏暗的灯光照的有点涣散，他眨了两下眼睛看向那个歌者，眼皮和下眼睑接触，再慢悠悠地分离，琥珀的眼中被灯光铺了一层碎金，看起来近乎是一个调情。

今天的歌是Toxic，特地压低的嗓音带了点点烟酒的微哑，尾音一如既往地绵软勾起，轻声的节拍和话筒里的沙哑，像是老式黑胶在针下慢慢悠悠地荡，白色的衬衫和丹宁色的牛仔裤，手腕上的布巾和链子，一瞬间就是古旧岁月。

“我能请您一杯酒吗？”萨列里觉得自己今天喝的太多了，多到他竟然走出了卡座，径直走向坐在椅上的歌者，伸手搭上他的膝盖稳住微醺不足以形容的身子，慢慢抬起眼睑，带着一丝古典鸡尾酒的香气问出了问题。

“我还在想着还要等多久。”白衬衫的歌者弯下腰扣住了膝盖上的那只手的腕骨，伶仃的骨头被带着薄茧的指尖暧昧一般的划过，他轻嗅了两下他们距离之间弥漫开的古典鸡尾酒和那人自己的香味，慢慢地笑了起来。

萨列里无力地仰头喘息，灼热而带着酒香的呼气跟着艳红的舌尖触上微冷的空气，小腿绷紧，漂亮的线条和漂亮的踝骨，整条惑人的长腿拉成一条微抖的直线，从夹着的腰肢侧边生长，被操的一下下晃动。

莫扎特把头埋到了颈窝处深嗅那人的香味，下身用力地挺动，手掌大张着扣住柔韧的腰肢和美丽的腰窝，在雪白漂亮的颈子上留下了片片红痕，在温热艳美的体内留下了大股精液，看着那乳白的液体慢慢地从穴口流出。

 

——Don’t you know you are toxic?  
——你知道你带毒吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞来源：花咩咩的Toxic（AV17736848）


	4. 苹果玫瑰花派

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节应该送什么礼物？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU

情人节应该送什么礼物？  
好问题。

莫扎特把萨列里强行褥出了门，而萨列里差点就像一只被系上牵引绳的猫一样倒在地上了。  
“安东安东，这个苹果你觉得好吗？”莫扎特举着一个苹果兴冲冲的问萨列里——那是一个苹果，或者应该说是蛇果——总之是一个红色，但是却是圆锥形的……苹果。  
被问的人很警觉——他的耳朵一下子直竖起来，尾巴也绷紧了。  
“……你要干什么？”  
“苹果玫瑰花派啊！”莫扎特晃着手机给萨列里看他找到的图文教程，“马上就是情人节了，我们也可以做点不一样的嘛！而且这个原料也很简单！”

是的，原料的确很简单，甚至连发面都不需要。  
可是两位非专业厨师一位业余糕点师一位厨房杀手，没有想过具体操作步骤会不会把这个派变得“一点都不简单”。  
不是谁都能把苹果切的那么薄的。  
业余糕点师不行。  
厨房杀手更不行。  
所以他们的苹果片不仅损失了一堆，还厚薄不均匀。

算了，能吃就行，管这么多干嘛。  
这是两个抱着切剩下的苹果啃又把家里弄的一团糟的家伙盯着烤箱的内心波动。

但是，不得不说，这真的很美。  
萨列里在打开烤箱的时候深吸了一口气，嘴角忍不住窜出了一点点压都压不住的笑。  
苹果的清香和黄油的甜味和着暖呼呼的蒸汽劈头盖脸的扑向了萨列里——玫瑰花瓣在烤箱里的五十分钟向外生长，弯曲成了相当漂亮的弧度，却是脆生生的，几乎在齿间折断了；面皮则变成了漂亮的米白色，外皮是脆的，内芯却是绵软的，带着糖的甜和黄油的香。  
就像是一个带着苹果味的吻。


	5. 开花啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上课突发摸鱼一篇脑残小短文
> 
> 双植物

萨列里是一株植物。  
他不会开花，只有带着尖刺的枝条和不好吃的叶子，没有人愿意靠近他。  
有一天，一颗种子掉到了萨列里的旁边。  
那颗种子唠唠叨叨地，哼着小曲儿地长成了一大丛灌木，叶子小小的，光滑漂亮，就像在谱子上挤得满满当当的音符似的。  
然后那颗叫莫扎特的小种子开花啦。  
那些花也小小的，挤成了一团一团的，花瓣一半是白的一半是玫红的，五瓣大大咧咧地摊平的花瓣衬着中间嫩黄的一团花蕊，鲜艳地就像天天揪着自闭又不会开花的萨列里的那个闲不住的莫扎特。  
我想贴着您，莫扎特说。  
他的花瓣还鲜艳着，花蕊却难过地变成了棕色。  
可是他们只是两株小小的植物，他们没有腿，也没有手。  
可我的枝条上有刺，您不该靠的太近，萨列里最后选择了一个折中的回答。  
莫扎特不说话了。  
萨列里也不说话了，他把根在地下散开来找水喝，他希望就算自己没法靠近莫扎特，也能开一朵花给他看。  
不知道多久之后，萨列里的根突然被突兀地碰了一下。  
莫扎特这时候咧着嘴朝他笑了起来，他的花开了一茬又一茬，这时候正是鲜艳的时候，玫红的花瓣，嫩黄的花蕊。  
我虽然不能贴着您，但我的根可以呀。  
萨列里愣了一下，然后悄悄地把自己的根盘了起来，绕住了莫扎特伸过来的根系，这时候他才觉得自己的一根枝条痒痒的。  
您开花啦！  
莫扎特尖叫了起来，蜜蜂盘旋在花苞旁边，鸟儿被风带来，所有人都聚集到萨列里身侧等着他的花。  
但萨列里只想开花给莫扎特看呀，所以他等大家都睡了之后，扯了扯底下连着的莫扎特的根，悄悄地开花给他看了之后，又悄悄地谢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 植物谈恋爱都这么甜我还是只单身狗系列  
> 突发奇想想写一篇植物可爱小短文  
> 萨老师本来是黑玫瑰，结果等我写到结尾的围观时突然间收不了尾（我的手有自己的想法）结果写的很像昙花  
> 并不是，然而改已经来不及了（。）


	6. Mr. Ecliar and Mr. Puff (miflo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泡芙先生们的故事，很甜很腻很……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；双甜点，咖啡闪电泡芙！米开来x巧克力泡芙！弗洛朗；没有剧情，是很奇怪的pwp

柜台里最漂亮的就是两位泡芙先生，咖啡味的闪电泡芙先生米开来和巧克力味奶油面皮鲜奶油内芯泡芙先生弗洛朗。  
（小声说一句，他们在恋爱哦，下次要是吃到咖啡奶油馅巧克力外皮的泡芙，或者沾了巧克力碎屑夹心奶油是半咖啡半鲜奶油的闪电泡芙，那一定是他们俩没跑。）  
虽然严格意义上讲，闪电泡芙并不是泡芙，只是因为奶油蛋糕而将失恋埋入心底的面包而已，但这并不影响他们的感情。  
对，感情。  
星星抱着圆圆软软的月亮挤成一团，金发的甜点师关了店之后准备拉着黑发的恋人去甜甜蜜蜜地约会，手上还拎了一盒给作为究极甜点爱好者的爱人的泡芙——一个咖啡味的闪电泡芙和一个巧克力味的泡芙，刚好配他们两个。  
米开来和弗洛朗就被这样挤进了盒子里，随着甜点师跃动的步伐借力运动起来。  
在他们有意的调整角度之下，米开来对准了弗洛朗身下的那个甜蜜柔软的小洞，一鼓作气地冲了进去，甜点师的步伐不停，甜点的冲撞也不停。直到黑发的恋人站在路灯下朝甜点师露出微笑时，莫扎特才露出一个大大的笑，举着甜点盒朝爱人挥了一挥手；而盒子里的甜点们呢，则在那时一起泄出了自己的奶油——米开来把自己的奶油送进了弗洛朗的体内，弗洛朗则被撑的挤出了些许奶油，点点白色奶油从他们交错的地方缓缓地流了出来——这下弗洛朗可是带着点咖啡味的奶油泡芙啦。  
“莫扎特，你晃的太用力了，闪电泡芙的奶油都流到鲜奶泡芙里了。”萨列里带着点挑剔地尝了一口泡芙。  
……还有这种操作？莫扎特看着少了一些奶油的闪电泡芙，有些迷茫。  
“不过挺好吃的。”  
“啾！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ecliar：闪电泡芙，法国传统甜点，实际上应该是奶油面包而不是真正的泡芙  
> *puff：奶油泡芙，意大利甜食，蓬松的奶油面皮中包裹鲜奶打发的奶油  
> *因为奶油蛋糕而将失恋埋入心底的面包：闪电泡芙的传说是，因为奶油和蛋糕结婚有了奶油蛋糕，面包就失恋了，却把对奶油的爱深埋心底，所以才有了闪电泡芙  
> -  
> 画外音：  
> 很奇怪的一件事是，闪电泡芙是法国甜点，而鲜奶泡芙是意大利的，很巧合的相反呢……


	7. After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死后的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；很无聊的小尝试；我写的是法扎中的莫扎特和萨列里，而不是史向的；申明：他们的想法都是我的，而不是他们的

【这是一个仅存在于孩提时代幻想中的空间——广袤无垠，其中充斥了一切幻想中的产物——尘世中难以企及的艺术，百年前就已绝迹的生物，当代艺术家也无法企及的精致乐器，甚至还有传说中的独角兽，因有尽有】  
【萨列里出现在了这个空间的边缘，那是一条模糊的边界，雾气用来遮挡视线，这样就没人知道彼岸是黑色的深渊还是白色的天堂】  
莫扎特：（非常惊讶）哦，大师，很多年不见了！  
萨列里：（还有些摸不着头脑，但也还是习惯性地寒暄了起来）莫扎特。  
萨列里：（上下打量了一下对面的莫扎特，嘴唇开合）  
萨列里：（看起来有些犹豫）很多年不见了。  
萨列里：（抿了一下唇）您看起来……变了许多。  
莫扎特：（有一些迷惑地眨了眨眼睛）啊……  
【恕我直言，人最难在自己身上和日夜相处的人身上发现那些潜移默化的变化，你多年未见的亲戚会拉着你的手跟你说你变了好多，高了，瘦了，这里那里变了，而你即使每日对着镜子，也还是很难觉察出变化，除非将多年前的照片摆在你的眼前】  
萨列里：（又犹豫了一下）您的妆容……很独特。  
【他居然这么温柔地挑了这样的词！】  
莫扎特：（恍然大悟）哦！  
莫扎特：（笑了起来，那种小孩子拿到新鲜玩意儿找朋友分享的笑）我跟您说，这是很多年后才有的东西嘞，我觉得好玩，就自己尝试了一下！  
【让我来给您描述一下吧：从底妆到腮红，甚至还没有罗森博格的夸张，但是眼妆的部分，我觉得萨列里口中的独特真的是很温柔的词汇——眼线朝着眼角的方向肆意蔓延开来，就像是在眼周生长开的一条蔓张开了黑色的枝叶，眼周还散布着金箔，黑色和金色激烈地碰撞，要是碰到个保守的人一定会尖叫着逃开，不过要我来说，这还挺好看的，而对萨列里来说，这是他从未接触过的、过于刺激的新东西】  
莫扎特：这块地方是死后的世界，思维造就，想要什么就有什么！  
莫扎特：（手舞足蹈）我就算在这里摆上整个维也纳的管风琴都行！甚至还能叫些偶人和我一起弹管风琴！  
莫扎特：（他激动地拉住了萨列里的手）您一定要试试！我保证您从来没有见过这么多架管风琴一起奏鸣多样子！这真的是只有在这里才能幻想的东西！  
萨列里：（挑了一下眉）天堂？  
莫扎特：（有些不屑地撇了一下嘴）才不是。  
莫扎特：（挥手要来了一张准备好茶点和茶的小桌，以及两把人间没有的舒服椅子，那坐垫就像是云一样——反正他们都已经死了，再柔软的椅子也不会坐的腰疼）请坐！  
萨列里：（伸手拿了一块糕点，送入口中后居然是他想要的甜点的味道和口感——神奇极了）  
萨列里：（惊讶地暂停了一下咀嚼的动作）  
莫扎特：（正坐）这是死后才能来的地方。介于天堂和地狱之间，是每个人都有的幻想乡，人们在自己的世界中玩耍，玩够了之后便离开，届时天堂地狱自会有去处。  
莫扎特：（伸了个懒腰）那时候，该上天堂的就该在里面永世唱着赞歌，该进地狱的则用余下的不死发出尖叫。  
萨列里：（吃完了一个小糕点，拿起帕子擦试了一下嘴角）那您呢，我相信天堂也有足够的管风琴。  
【按人世间的时间来讲，莫扎特已在这里待了许多年，萨列里所好奇的便是这个】  
莫扎特：（笑嘻嘻地用手支着自己的头看向萨列里）您说天堂里能让我肆意创作吗？  
莫扎特：（并没有等待萨列里的回答，而是自顾自地讲了下去）如果按但丁的观念来说，你我都上不了天堂，怠惰之罪你可认？  
萨列里：我认。  
莫扎特：天使皆是无性的，你说呢？  
萨列里：我觉得是这样。  
莫扎特：凡世间的爱恨情仇，小说，剧本，皆是无聊的把戏？  
萨列里：不敢苟同。  
莫扎特：男人和女人结合仅是为了繁衍？  
萨列里：那我们又何必将人与动物分开？  
莫扎特：更别提您大概还犯了嫉妒之罪。  
萨列里：在一生的几十年中，极难不犯下任何过错。  
莫扎特：与其在天堂为父谱写颂歌，我倒是更情愿写写歌剧，那多好玩啊。  
萨列里：是啊。  
【边界上的迷雾还是迷雾，浓浓的白色烟气像是灵魂卷曲上升，不拘是无罪的，还是有罪的】  
莫扎特：（站起来后伸展了一下手臂）您想试试管风琴合奏吗？  
萨列里：（站起来，露出了微笑）为什么不呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *很多年后才有的东西：我个人比较喜欢“死后就能看到过去和未来”这个设定，仅是个人喜好
> 
> *眼妆的部分：没错，是近年到米扎造型
> 
> *按但丁的观念来说：从但丁的神学观念上去看，怠惰是“未能全心爱上帝，未能全副精神爱上帝，未能尽全人之心灵爱上帝”（摘自百度百科）
> 
> *天使皆是无性的：我的个人偏好设定，当然我也偏好“天使是双性的”（in some occasion）
> 
> *在一生的几十年中，极难不犯下任何过错：我想写的其实是“人非圣贤，孰能无过”，可是因为我个人特别反感翻译中出现古文或是使用古文体，所以，算喽


End file.
